The invention relates to an ammunition ignition arrangement for a barrel weapon of the type having a slidably mounted firing pin in a pressure control bolt, which is slidably displaceable along the longitudinal axis of the barrel. The invention is particularly directed to an automatic barrel weapon utilizing cartridge free ammunition.
Such ignition arrangements are known and are for example disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 050,055 filed on June 19, 1979, entitled SEALING SYSTEM FOR A SLIDING WEDGE-TYPE BREECH BLOCK OF A BARREL WEAPON, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,836, and co-assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. The known weapons having installations for cocking and releasing the firing pin independently from the movement of the wedge-type breech block are complex in construction; they require a multitude of individual parts and are therefore subject to malfunctioning in particular during a rapid firing sequence. Their main drawback resides in that the release energy is dependent from the energy of the wedge-type breech block and is not adjustable.